User blog:ReyesRebels/Other game characters
Anyone think they should add more characters for the next DW game? Here's my Idea.... Generic... Persian Immortal: Close: Sagaris, Akinakes mid: Short Persian spear, Long Persian spear Long: Composite longbow, composite shortbow Fatality: The Immortal draws his guard's dagger and slits the throat of the enemy, he stabbs the opponent two more times then does his victory cry. armor: Scale armor, Court robes Class: Champion Celt: close: Longsword, Burda mid: lancea, Hunting spear long: sling, javelin fatality: The celt pulls out a brone dagger and kicks the opponent. The opponent doubles back in pain as the celt delivers 2 slashes to the chest, one punch, then a final stab. The celt then roars in victory Armor: Woad, chainmail Class: Berserker Gladiator Close Range: Sica, Scissor Mid Range: Trident, Trident and Net. Long Range: Sling, Crossbow Armor: Bronze Helmet, Bronze shoulder pads Finisher: The Gladiator puts on a Cestus, and punches the opponent in the stomach. After the opponent falls down, he puts one foot on the downed opponent. He pulls out his Mid-Range weapon, makes a cutting motion across his throat, and drops the weapon into the opponent's chest. Class: Beserker (courtesy of Jar Teh Marksman) In case of Gunpowder warriors: Ming Warrior: close: Dao, Pudao mid: Quiang, Ji Long: Matchlock musket, 3-barell pole cannon fatality: The Ming warrior pulls out a poison grenade. He slices the opponents in the chest with his close range weapon, hits him twice in the face then roundhouse kicks him. He primes and throws the grenade, leaving the opponent to die a slow, painful death. armor: Steel Lamellar, Lamellar cuirass Joke weapon: chopsticks class: Guerilla French Musketeer close: rapier, Rapier w/ Main Gauche mid: Musket w/bayonet, Bill. long: Wheellock pistol, Flintlock Musket Finisher: The musketeer lifts the arm of his opponent then stabs him in the chest with the main gauche. He kicks then, sending them back and throws a grenade. Killing them when it explodes. class: Champion Armor: Steel Cuirass, court regalia. Joke weapon: Baguette Named: Ivan the terrible Close: Sablia, sashka, Ivan's Cane (the one he killed his son with) mid: Bardiche, Atiger long: Pischal, Crossbow Armor: Chainmail plate, Plate Joke weapon: Vodka Bottle Finisher: After breaking the grabble, he double punches you in the chest,, knocking you back. He then takes his mid range weapon, spins around and takes your head off Class: Champion William the Conqueror: Close: Norman Longsword, Langseax, Sword of mercy Mid: Lance, Great axe Long: Norman Longbow, Composite crossbow armor: Haubrek, Court robes Joke weapon: Beer mug Finisher: William Breaks the grabble and headbutts his opponent, He draws his sword and laughs at his opponent. He then stabs them in the intestinal area, twists the sword, pulls it out and then kicks the body to the ground. Class: Berserker Extra arena: ivan's arena: A snowy, russian village called: Caucasus William's arena: A small clearing near a hill called: Hastings. Gladiator arena: Amphitheatrum Flavium (collosieum) Immortal Arena: A small, grassy mountain arena: Gates of fire (I know it's called the Hot gates Thermopaylae gates of fire sounds better) Celt arena: A forested, grassy village: Woodland Ming arena: Mountain grassland. Musketeer arena: Chateau Is this good? Show some feedback! Category:Blog posts